1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a constructional unit (e.g., assembly) for a motor vehicle having an electric machine and a clutch actuating device.
2. Related Art
A generic constructional unit in which an actuating cylinder operated by a pressure medium is formed in a central receiving space of the stator of the electric machine for actuating an axially adjacent friction clutch is known from DE 10 2010 012 707 A1. A pressure medium channel, which is formed in a separate tubular pressure line element, is provided for supplying the actuating cylinder with a pressure medium. The pressure line element is guided radially inward proceeding from a machine housing of the electric machine and, in doing so, traverses an annular cooling jacket of the stator substantially in radial direction. This mode of construction has been found to be very laborious as well as problematic because the pressure line element must be guided through opposite the cooling jacket such that it is sealed at two positions.